


Poetry

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: A collection of my bloody awful poetry..





	1. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written after listening to the song "Lucky Man" by Emerson Lake and Palmer

Lucky

 

Bullets showering me  
Heartbeats fading in the morning  
Preparing for defeat  
Dying comrades at my feet

Battle-worn men dressed for a stand  
Defending this country  
Ready for a fight  
Most of them sure this will be their last night

The soldiers start marching  
The battle draws near  
Men around me start dying; we’re in too deep  
A canon goes off and we begin an eternally long sleep

I can’t feel my body  
The world fades to black  
I head towards a warm, white light  
I know I’m leaving this world on this night.

I awake from this slumber  
And face God Himself  
As the Lord waves me on I smile and I say  
“I couldn’t have died a better way.”


	2. Photograph: Death of a Friendship

Photograph: Death of a Friendship

Fake happiness  
Sadness underlying  
One of us is leaving

No more first days of school  
No more walking  
No more you

You don’t know how much I love you  
You don’t understand what you’re doing  
You’re leaving me  
You started it!  
Now I’m alone  
And I hate you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after looking at a picture of me and my now ex-best friend.


	3. Ways and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember exactly why I wrote this but I like it all the same.

Ways and Reasons

There are so many ways  
In which you’ve hurt me  
There are so many reasons why  
I stay with you.

Sometimes I truly wonder why  
I decided to be with you  
Was it your boyish charm  
Or your “good looks”?

I don’t think it was either one.  
I love you for you. I stay with you   
Because you complete me. You  
Are my better half.

I really want to hold you for  
Reasons that I can’t control  
I want to feel you next to me  
Do I really need a reason?


	4. At the Labyrinth's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written randomly for a poetry class back in my college days.

At the Labyrinth’s End

 

Will you see past the woman on the street  
begging for your money?  
Will you even care?  
“Penny for the homeless” they cry  
Their lives are like a labyrinth with no hope   
of an end  
Some of them make it and some of them  
Won’t see tomorrow  
Its your choice to decide who will survive  
at the labyrinth’s end.


	5. Halloween Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after we stopped doing halloween parties in Jr. High.

Halloween Legacy

Fun and Laughter  
Rehearsing and performing  
The actors before the masquerade  
Monsters in human clothing.

Grandma takes part  
as does Grandpa  
14 actors in costume  
Nervously awaiting the performance

21 people  
the biggest crowd yet  
Screaming at the acting we do  
I enjoy this

After the performance   
the envy starts   
Now limit sizes for next year  
Hatred emits from others

Those who were not invited hear about   
the fun, giving me passing glares  
But when junior high ends,  
so does a legacy


	6. "I love you.  Goodbye."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things I couldn't say to my grandfather on his deathbed... sorta morbid, but still one of my favs...

“I Love You, Goodbye”

Acting.  
Not so funny now.  
Joking that you were  
dying

Waiting for Missouri  
Waiting for us to arrive with the rest of the family.  
It was too quickly.  
I couldn’t say it.

We were told to say  
Goodbye  
I couldn’t.  
I honestly thought you were kidding again.

Matt was turning 17,  
I was just 16 years old.  
One of the people who raised me   
was leaving me alone.

Now I have the   
courage  
to say the things I couldn’t.  
Although it’s just five years too late…

I love you  
Grandpa.  
Goodbye.  
I will see you in heaven.


	7. Musical Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repetitive line in each stanza.

Musical Horror

It calls to me as I sleep  
Like a beacon in the dark

The light ignites my room like   
Someone lurking in the dark

I try to hide but it is   
staring at me in the dark

Who is there I call, but hear  
only the wind in the dark

Faintly I hear music, but  
there is nothing in the dark.

I head towards it and scream  
There is something in the dark!

I feel something cold brush past  
a dagger sheathes in the dark

I gasp as I lose all breath  
Heart slowing in the dark

My knees give out and I fall  
The world black in the dark

Before I go I hear him  
I loved you in the dark


	8. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about my boyfriend.

3 Years Later

 

Over your house  
Doing what we always do; Beating each other with pillows  
When all of a sudden something changed

It started with a light kiss;  
it made me wonder if maybe  
you and I really DID have a future.

During “Arrested Development”  
you came out and said it, and honestly   
it scared me.

I don't know what to make   
of our current situation. I really  
like you A LOT but I don't know...

I scared myself until the minute   
you pulled me toward you and kissed my lips  
I knew we'd be ok... even 3 years later.


End file.
